Johan Davidsson
| league = SEL | position = Centre | shoots = Left | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 0 | weight_lb = 192 | ntl_team = Sweden | birth_date = | birth_place = Jönköping, SWE | draft = 28th overall | draft_year = 1994 | draft_team = Mighty Ducks of Anaheim | career_start = 1992 }} }} Johan Davidsson (born January 6, 1976) is a Swedish professional ice hockey player, currently with HV71 in the Swedish elite league Elitserien. He is a long-time Elitserien player and currently captain of HV71, with which he has won the Swedish championship four times. Playing career Davidsson wears jersey number 76 and is the captain of HV71. In 2005 Davidsson renewed his contract with HV71 until the end of season 2009–10. He is regarded as an able skater with a good eye for the game and is as good as a playmaker as a scorer. He has got fine puck control but lacks the physical aspects of the game to fit in NHL. He has been awarded the Swedish hockey journalists association prize Rinkens riddare (Knight of the Rink) for three consecutive seasons, 2002–03, 2003–04 and 2004–05, and the Elitserien's referee association prize Årets gentleman (Gentleman of the Year, which resembles Lady Byng Memorial Trophy of the NHL) for two consecutive seasons, 2002–03 and 2003–04. In 2009 he was awarded Guldhjälmen (Golden Helmet, resembling the Lester Pearson Award) as Elitserien's most valuable player. Davidsson played his first Elitserien game on January 14, 1993, in Stockholm, Sweden, against Djurgårdens IF. His first appearance for Sweden's national team was on November 7, 1996, in a game in Helsinki, Finland, against Czech Republic. Davidsson was drafted in the 1994 NHL Entry Draft by Anaheim Ducks with their second choice, the 28th overall selection. In the 2007 World Championships, Davidsson won the point scoring league with 14 points, just one point past Russia's Alexei Morozov. The 2007 tournament was Davidsson's best World Championships personally, having only scored three points in his previous two tournaments. During the end of 2009 and beginning of 2010, Davidsson received contract proposals from the Kontinental Hockey League and Swiss National League A but choose to stay in Sweden, signing a five-year deal with his current club HV71. Off the ice Davidsson figured in Swedish news when he dated the Finnish violinist Linda Lampenius in 2003. During the 2006 World Championships he appeared as colour commentator on TV3 Sweden. Awards * TV-pucken champion with Småland in 1990 and 1991. * European Junior Championship's Best Forward in 1994. * Named to the European Junior Championship All-Star Team in 1994. * Swedish Champion with HV71 in 1995, 2004, 2008 and 2010. * World Junior Championship's Best Player of Team Sweden in 1996. * Finnish Champion with HIFK in 1998. * Played in Elitserien All-Star Game in 2002. * Bronze medal at the Ice Hockey World Championship in 2002. * Silver medal at the Ice Hockey World Championship in 2003 and 2004. * Awarded Årets gentleman (Elitserien Gentleman of the Year) in 2003 and 2004. * Awarded Rinkens riddare (Elitserien Knight of the Rink) in 2003, 2004 and 2005. * Named to the Swedish All-Star Team in 2003, 2004 and 2008. * Awarded Guldpucken in 2004. * Awarded Guldhjälmen in 2009. * Elitserien playoff silver medal with HV71 in 2009. Records * Elitserien 2003–04 playoff record for points (17) Career statistics Statistics as of the end of the Elitserien playoffs 2011. International play Davidsson has played for Sweden in the following competitions: * 1994 World Junior Championships * 1995 World Junior Championships * 1996 World Junior Championships * 2002 World Championships (bronze medal) * 2003 World Championships (silver medal) * 2004 World Championships (silver medal) * 2007 World Championships Davidsson played a total of 129 games for Sweden. His last game for Sweden was played in 2009. After declining an offer by coach Pär Mårts to play in the 2011 Karjala Tournament, Davidsson officially retired from international play on 26 October 2011. International statistics Statistics as of May 13, 2007. References External links * * Category:Born in 1976 Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Espoo Blues players Category:HIFK Helsinki players Category:HV71 players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim draft picks Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Swedish ice hockey players